


Brown Hair, Brown Eyes

by cinemariel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemariel/pseuds/cinemariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this after watching the trailer. Had a lot of emotions about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Hair, Brown Eyes

_Brown eyes _, she thought racing upstairs for a paper and pen.__

_Brown hair. It sticks up all over the place. Used to be short. She liked when he grew it out. ___

He said she’d forget about him but she had no intention of doing that. Even though every second that passed meant she lost more of her memories about him… she knew she’d be mad if she forgot. 

_Smile too big for his face. Limbs all over the place. God, he tripped just getting out of his car. ___

_His car! The jeep. It was always breaking down. He loved it. He loved… ___

It was slipping away. She was loosing it. Loosing him. 

“Brown eyes,” she said to herself out loud. Forcing herself to remember. 

“Brown hair, big smile, jeep…” but there was more she was forgetting about him. About this boy. About this Stiles. 

Her eyes started to fill with tears and she took out her phone. She’d record it. Everything she could remember. But it was so hard. Remembering him felt like trying to walk through quicksand. She was slowing down; sinking… everything took so much effort. 

“Brown eyes…” she said into her phone, he throat closing up as the tears spilled down her cheeks. “Brown hair, big smile, funny? Loves… his jeep.”

But these weren’t memories anymore. They were words. They were her remembering she’d said them a moment ago. She could remember something about his face if she thought really hard. Something about the curve of his mouth or what his eyes looked like when he was out in the sun. But it disappeared as quickly as she had it. 

She played the recording again. Hoping it would help. But it didn’t. She couldn’t see him in her mind. Couldn’t remember him. 

Days went by. She could look somewhere and know he was supposed to be there but she didn’t even know who it was she was missing. She just knew that when she was with Scott and Malia she’d be fine and then she’d feel this ache in her chest. Like something was missing… like a piece of her was missing. 

But days passed and it became harder and harder to remember why she cared. Until one night, when she decided to listen to the recording again. 

_“Brown eyes,” _her voice sounded so small, so sad. _“Brown hair.” _____

That could be anyone. She tried to build this person in her mind but… nothing. 

_“Big smile,” _Phone Lydia continued. What if this person isn’t real? What if he’s some half imagined dream? What if it was another banshee thing just driving her crazy?__

_“Funny?” _she heard herself squeak out. Whoever he was, real or not, she was scared to lose him when she recorded this. But now… the only thing Lydia felt was confusion. What was this? Beyond a nagging feeling… she didn’t know. A person couldn’t just disappear from her memory. She’d know if she was missing someone important. She’d absolutely know. This had to be just another one of the ways her powers found of making her life difficult.__

“Loves…” her recorded voice trailed off for a moment.

Lydia suddenly felt like all the air had flown out of her lungs. Because right then and there she was filled with an absolute certainty about what this boy loved. And she remembered exactly what it was like to be in a room with him. How he looked, how he felt, how he smelled, all of it. In an instant she experienced one tiny piece of the time they’d known each other. 

“Me.” She said out loud. 

He loved her. And she was going to find him.


End file.
